Futurama meets the Simpsons
by PotterSimpson Mad
Summary: Fry and the gang + The Simpsons= Arrgh! We're doomed!
1. The First Chapter

FUTURAMA MEETS THE SIMPSONS  
By Potter Mad.  
  
A/N Some of you might have been reading my story "Harry Potter and the Wizards of the Sceptre Stone". So, I'm writing two stories at the same time! What's it to you?  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
The First Chapter  
  
FRY- Hey Professor, what have we got to deliver today?  
  
FARNSWORTH- Good news everyone! We're going back in time to the year 2001.  
  
(Everyone groans except Fry who says "Yeah! I mean... Boo!)  
  
LEELA- Professor, why are you talking to the hat stand?  
  
FARNSWORTH- Damn glasses! I'll have to go to the MagnaOpticians, Fry! (looking at Bender)  
  
BENDER- I'm Bender.  
  
FARNSWORTH- Sure, you are, Bender! (Looking at Hermes) Now off we go!  
  
One travel through time backwards later...  
  
FRY- (knocks on door) I think this is the place!  
  
FLANDERS- Hi Hiddly Hi!  
  
BENDER- Are you Homer J for "Just resting my eyes" Simpson  
  
FLANDERS- No. He lives next d-  
  
BENDER- Thank you, Get bent and Goodbye! (He slams door and group runs next door)  
  
(Fry rings bell)  
  
HOMER- Hello! Come in! (whispers to Bart- Get that guy's wallet!)  
  
BENDER- (whispers) Wow! Were elephants that common in the 21st Century?  
  
A/N What fate will befall the gang? Send at least ten reviews and you'll find out!   



	2. The one after the first chapter

A/N By special demand from people at my school, there will be some kissing soon!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
The one after the first chapter  
  
HOMER- So what do you want?  
  
FRY- You wanted a delivery, remember.  
  
(he turns to the group and whispers)Cuckoo, cuckoo!  
  
HOMER- So where are you from, smart ass?  
  
BENDER- What?  
  
(Homer turns to family and whispers) Cuckoo, cuckoo!  
  
LEELA- We're from Planet Express in the 31st Century! (looking at Marge) Your husband's pretty dumb!  
  
MARGE- (whispers back) You should try marrying him for eleven years!  
  
BART- (walks in) Wallet grabber at the ready, Ho.. (gasps at Leela and mutters) There is a god!  
  
SCENE THREE- Bart's room  
  
LISA- (snorts) HA, HA, HA! You think you have a chance of going out with Leela! Ha!  
  
BART- Yeah! Heaven must be missing an angel!  
  
LISA- That's what you said with Jessica Lovejoy and that was because her hair smelt like Froot Lumps! (she walks out laughing)  
  
BART- Oh!  
  
A/N Will lovestruck Bart prevail? Find out.. on June 7th 2001!   
  



	3. The chapter after the chapter after the ...

A/N Hi, there! Did you think you'd seen the back of little old me? I was busy working on "Harry Potter and the Wizards of the Sceptre Stone" and my new fan fic "Big Bro 2-The Remake". But anyway, I'm back for more!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
The chapter after the chapter after the first chapter  
  
SCENE THREE-The Simpsons' lounge  
  
AMY-Leela, your hair is a mess!  
(Bart comes downstairs)  
LEELA-I wish we didn't have to go on these deliveries so early in the morning! (Combs her hair, revealing the fact she only has one eye)  
BART-Argh!!!! (Runs upstairs and slams bedroom door)   
HOMER-You only have one eye.  
FRY-You're yellow.  
MARGE AND LISA- (in chorus) They're mad.  
To be continued...  
VO-We'll return to "Futurama meets the Simpsons" after this word from our sponsors, "World of DVD"  
  
NEW VO-Get down to "World of DVD" now to buy these two great new titles!  
Pok'emon the Movie 3000- Ash and the gang are trying to stop a maniac who has created a horde of mutant killer Pikachus.  
Star Wars Episode 26-They Saved Yoda's Brain- To celebrate the release of "Star Wars Episode 30- The Revenge of Yoda's Brain", this Oscar winning epic of 2500 has been re-released on DVD.  
  
Futurama opening sequence  
  
SUBTITLE READS-Trick or Turd? Buy "Turd Weekly" and find out!   
ON SCREEN-Couch Gag from The Simpsons episode, "The Homer They Fall"  
  
FRY-When's "All My Circuits" on TV?  
LEELA-We're in a different time zone. "All My Circuits" doesn't exist in this time conundrum.  
(Fry looks blank. After five seconds he asks Homer.)  
FRY- Is she talking English?  
HOMER- (shrugs) I don't know!  
  
SCENE FIVE- Bart's room  
  
LISA- Get over it, Bart! None of us knew she was a Cyclops. Time's a great healer!  
BART- So what you're saying, is, I should forget about Leela's eyem and ask her out anyway!  
LISA- No...  
BART-Thanks, Lis!  
(Lisa walks out sighing)  
  
Thanks for all the reviews so far and keep it up! More chapters coming soon! In the   
meantime, please r&r my fan fics-  
Big Bro 2-The Remake- Starring The Simpsons, Futurama, Digimon and Harry Potter.  
Harry Potter and the Wizards of the Sceptre Stone- Starring Harry Potter and a guest spot for Bart Simpson later on.  
  
Disclaimer- The Simpsons and Futurama belongs to Matt Groening and 20TH Century Fox. Pok'emon The Movie 3000 belongs to Officer 1BDI, last seen in his fan fic, "The Fugitive". "World of DVD", "Star Wars Episode 26" and "Star Wars Episode 50" belong to me, Mark Andrew Potter/Simpson Mad Harrison.   
  
  



End file.
